The Worst Timing (Lucky…)
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: It is their 50th wedding anniversary but Albus is called away by the Ministry because of a crisis. Minerva is heartbroken but Albus promises that he will return before their anniversary is over. Will he keep his promise or will Minerva be so hurt that she finally leaves him? Sonfic Lucky by Jason Mraz


Both hands covers the frustrated face of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Ministry seemed to be notorious for planning meetings or having catastrophes on the wrong nights of his life. Last year it was in the middle of Remus and Tonks' wedding, two years ago it was the day of Minerva's miscarriage, the year before that it was annivarsay of his sister'a death and the year before the funeral of Minerva's cousin. It was painful to look back at what he had missed due to his job or political standing. Minerva has always been understanding and calm but there were times where he thought she was going to leave him because of the choices he had to make. But she always stayed. Today he was sure that would change because he had to tell her that he was summoned for a meeting due to a crisis on their anniversary night.

"Min…" sighed Albus

**_Do you hear me, talking to you_**

**_ across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky_**

**_oh my, baby I'm trying..._**

A blank stare, no emotion was visible except for the silent trickle of a tear down the witch's cheek. All alone on the celebration of her marriage which was past the point of irony. It was past the point of disappointment or irritation, it was now anger and a broken heart. Minerva looked at the fire and felt the heat on her face…it reminded her of the warmth she felt in her husbands arms. If she listened closely to the fire it sounded like the sweet whispers of love her husband would say in her ear each night they were together. A small smile etched into her face.

"Albus…" Min cried

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams,**_

_** I feel you whisper across the sea,**_

_** I keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard...**_

"What do you mean you have to go? It is our anniversary, Albus…Can't you play sick or just say no? Has if ever occurred to you that your personal matters are more important?" Minerva screamed.

"Tabby, please don't shout," Albus moved toward her but she walked to the other side of the room. "When I am called for a crisis meeting you know I can't get out of it. And if I tried you know the duty would be bestowed upon the Deputy which happens to be you. I will be back tonight, soon enough to-"

"Soon enough to make it to breakfast the next morning with maybe 2 hours of sleep. Fifty years Albus, and it seems that nothing has changed in those fifty years. You still put your work ahead of your family. No matter if its a wedding, a miscarriage, an anniversary of a death, or a funeral…work comes first. I have been blaming the Ministry for 50 years, and now I know it isn't them…its my husband who is the bastard ruining my marriage!" Minerva collapsed on the bed with tears running down her face and her body shaking.

Albus climbed across the bed to hold her against his chest. She was too worn to push him away. "My love, they won't ruin our day. I will be home before the clock chimes 9 o'clock…I promise Min." Albus whispered softly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Minerva revoked.

"I promise." He leaned into kiss her as she slipped her hand into his. Their lips met and although heated there was too much pain to keep the kiss going.

"I love you Minerva."

"I love you Albus."

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again..._**

The clock slowly reached eight fifty nine. Minerva sat curled up in the fetal position staring at the old clock on their bedroom wall. Their was only sixty seconds until a promise was broken. Sixty seconds until her heart was broken in two. It chimed one, two, three...

_**They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this...**_

Four, five six...

_**Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss...**_

Seven, eight...

**_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will..._**

The flash of green from the floo shined bright. Albus stepped out, brushing the soot off of his shoulders. Minerva jumped up and ran into his arms.

"You are such an old coot! You had me crying and you think your timing was funny." Minerva scolding.

"My dear, I kept my promise. You are all I thought about the whole meeting. I could only ting of kissing you and making sweet love to you over and over…Fifty years and you are more beautiful than ever." Albus cooed.

There was only room for love and passion...

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday...**_


End file.
